A wrapping machine is used to wrap various items. The wrapping machine according to the present invention is specifically designed to wrap a roll. While various types of rolls may be wrapped, the present machine is particularly useful in wrapping paper rolls.
In situations where, for example, carbonless paper comprises the paper roll, multiple layers of wrapping are placed on the outer periphery. In addition, it is preferable if more than one type of wrapping material is utilized. For example, a foam protective wrap layer is used together with a more impervious plastic film type of wrap layer.
The wrapping machine must have the capability of determining the size of the roll, both the height and diameter of the roll. This information is necessary in order to provide the proper lengths of wrap material to ensure the desired number of layers. In addition, if the height of the roll is extensive, means must be provided for the wrapping machine to traverse the length of the roll to ensure that the entire roll is wrapped.
The wrapping machine, according to the present invention, has as its primary object to provide for the efficient, automatic, and proper wrapping of a roll.